The prior art involving QR and other codes in video requires a viewer to have a smart-phone or similar device ready to take advantage of barcodes that briefly and often without warning appear on the television screen. Viewers using older television receivers with picture tubes (often called CRTs for Cathode Ray Tubes) frequently have even more difficulty than viewers with flat screens when attempting to capture these codes. This is because of the difference in the way images are created with a CRT verses a flat panel display. This means the smart-phone or similar device must be turned on and have the barcode reader application running so that the barcode can be captured. This is not a realistic expectation. The problem is somewhat alleviated when the viewer uses a Video Cassette Recorder, VCR, or a Digital Video Recorder, DVR, such as a TiVo box which can be paused or rewound to the appropriate screen. But even there, the viewer will only go thru this trouble when highly motivated. Intermediate to low motivation will not result in action to capture the SI.
The elderly and the techno-phobic are even less likely to participate.
The prior art systems rely on an optical path; e.g. between the display and the device's camera, and therefore require a display device.
‘Second screen’ applications in the prior art suffer from the same limitations as primary screens.